I found ALL BLUE
by Mr.Prince.LoveCook
Summary: Sanji cant wait any longer to change the feeling of Nami toward him so that he has a plan. So what will happen to NamiXSanji!


After the fight of Straw hat pirates vs The Crew of Caesar in Punk Hazard.

The thousands Sunny is now going to the kingdom of Warlord Doflamingo known as Dressrosa where the toys are alive.

Meanwhile, the gorgeous Love Cook himself is preparing some food for his nakama, but the problem is that he was so frustrating restless once he cracked plate and even his food is burnt. What happen to him?!

Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Brook peek at the kitchen, and they are so shock why Sanji is acting like that and the most worst is that not the Sanji they know.

Sanji is a chef who very sensitive when it comes to the kitchen and cooking, but what happen to him?!

"Oii, sword bro, what happen to cook bro?! Franky said.

"Tsk, I don't know, and I don't care to that ero-cook" said the napping Zoro.

"I think, we should ask him?" Robin said.

"Then ask him… and please don't disturb me while I'm in the mood of sleep" Zoro close his eyes.

"Oii, Sanji IM HUNNGRRRRRYYY" Cried Luffy while he open the door in the kitchen.

"Can you wait, I'm not done.. What the heck is the problem of this shitty food" said the angry cook.

"SHITTY COOK?!" They all cried except our love cook.

"Nee, Sanji, what happen to you, this is the first time we heard that from you?!" cried the sniper Usopp.

"What?!" Sanji said while his eyes are burning in anger.

"I said good luck and GOODBYE!" Usopp run faster toward the sleeping Zoro.

"What the hell" Zoro blow Usopp in head.

"Sanji is scary, I think he would kill me, if I didn't run toward you" cried Usopp.

Supper is done after hours waiting, but the problem is its taste suck and it look like stupid food.

"Stupid ero cook, you call this food?" Zoro said while pointing at the food.

"Then don't bother to eat it, I'm not in the mood to argue with you" he lit his cigarette and walk toward the mean quarter.

"But this foods are delicious" cried the hungry captain.

"It tastes sucks even though I have no tongue, skull joke yohohoho" cried the soul king Brook.

"I should examine Sanji if he feels sick" Chopper run toward the men quarter.

"I don't know what happen to Sanji kun" Nami said while playing the food.

"I think we should ask him" Robin said

"All I heard to from you Robin, are we should ask him, then ask him" said the angry swordsman.

"I'm not the one who should ask him, but I think you should ask him navigator san?" Robin stared at Nami.

"M….me?!, why?!" said the nervous Navigator.

"Nami common sense, we know that Sanji likes you, so go aks him" said the long nose Usopp.

"n..NO!" cried Nami.

"WHYY?!" they all cried.

"Coz, I'm scared of Sanji kun" Nami said and she bit her lower lip.

"You stupid woman" Zoro said.

"Why are you scared, gurly?!" Franky said

"Coz, his face, it look like Sanji kun is madly scared" Nami said

Suddenly, they heard the little doctor cry and they went outside to see what happen

"Doctor san, what happen?" Robin runs toward the crying Chopper

"Sa... Sanji" he cries out loud

"What happen to Sanji kun?!" said the approaching navigator

"Sanji... Sanji said, he doesnt need me!" said the crying Chopper.

"thats all?" Usopp said

"But i think he is sick" Chopper wipe his eyes

"That ero-cook, i will kill him" said Zoro toward the men quarter

"Sword bro, stop it" Franky stop Zoro

"I think, we should leave Sanji kun alone for a while" Nami bit her lower lip, she's worried about Sanji

"ooi guys..."

"What?!" Ussop, Brook, Frankly and Zoro said.

"May... May i eat your foods coz it's getting cold" Luffy pointing at the kitchen

"Yo A" they are all said.

The little doctor laugh, Robin giggle.

Hours Later. . .

"Cook san, may i come in?" Robin knocks at the men quarter

"You are always welcome Robin chan" LoveCook approach Robin with a big smile

"i heard that you're not feeling well?" said Robin

"I don't know... i don't know why i act like this" Sanji sit in his bed

"You know, you scare Chopper and thank God that he is now laughing" Robin seat beside Sanji.

"I feel sorry for him" he cups his forehead

"Not only Chopper but navigator san" said the archeologist

"Nam... Nami san?!" his so shock

"Shit... I'm such a stupid. i will kill myself if i scare her too much, i don't want to scare her" Sanji eyeing his shoes

"Cook san, you can tell me anything" Robin touch Sanji's shoulder

"Robin chan, i think... I cannot wait any longer" Sanji is now cupping his eyes

"You cannot wait, for what?!"

"I can't wait any longer to change the feeling of Nami san the way i feel about her. She doesn't even show some interest in me..." he covers his eyes with his hands

Robin stares at him. And she know that Sanji is crying so that he cover his eyes

"I wait and wait that someday she will return my feeling for her and she will be mine" he continue

He ashamed to show Robin that his crying

"Even sacrificing myself to show her that i love her, i love her more than anybody, more than ALL BLUE... but... But why she can't understand it. I mean the entire thing i do for her"

"..."

"..."

"I want to wait any longer but... But my HEART said that i should STOP IT"

"Cook sa..."

"If i didn't stop it, it's killing me..."

"Then what should you do?!"

"I'm going to talk to Luffy that i will step out being a cook in his crew"

"But cook san... then what about ALL BLUE?!" Robin so shock, she can't believe what she heard from Sanji

"It's better to leave than suffering... Every time i encounter my goddess of my life, i feel pain like I'm slowly dying..."

"..."

"..."

"Can you understand my feeling Robin Chan?" He wipe his teary eyes and he look at Robin

"Can I tell to Navigator san our conversation?!"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Robin chan but... Please don't... I don't want her to feel sorry for me, and i don't want to hear from her that she LOVE me because she has no choice"

"Then what about us, your nakama?!"

"I know that Luffy has a talent to recruit a cook... A Cook that better than me... A good cook not a pervert one"

"Cook san, you are best cook we want so please stay"

"I'm sorry Robin chan, I already gather my things for my departure"

"It's too early, can we all discuss that before you decided to leave?"

"I already plan it"

After a long conversation of two nakama, Sanji talk to Luffy about his departure. Accept or against it Luffy has no choice that's why he decided to accept it even though he need Sanji not because he is a great cook but one of his nakama.

"GATHER up guys, i have a big announce" Luffy is so serious

"oui, Luffy watsup with you, you're really serious" Usopp laugh

"SHUT UP and LISTEN" Luffy scream

They are all shock in the sudden action of their captain

Luffy gulp "I don't want to accept it but... But i have no other choice..."

They stare at Luffy. Sanji is in the corner staring at in his goddess Nami.

"I or we will accept his decision, as a Captain… I'm gonna said THANK YOU for everything you done..." Luffy cry "We will miss you... I'm giving you a freedom to leave... Sa... Sa... SAAANNNJIII" he cries so loud.

They are all shock what they heard from Luffy, they froze no motion but after minutes they cry so loud. Tears are like waterfall never ending fall.

"SAAANNJJII" Luffy scream and cried, he grab Sanji's right sleeve (he never want Sanji to leave)

"Oii, shitty captain, can you let go of my sleeve, i thought you give me freedom to leave" Sanji lit his cigarette

"SANNJJII, i promise i will never ever steal the foods you cook... But instead of 5times a day it will be 15times a day... So please Stay" Luffy cried, his tears are waterfall even his nose

"SAANNJJII... if we do something bad... Can you forgive us... So please stay! Usopp cried begging for Sanji

"SAANNJJI... I will do anything to find a better medicine and i will heal you if you sick, so... So please Stay!" Chopper cry out loud

"SANJI SAN, forgive me if i ask Nami san to see her panties so from now on i will never ever ask her but... But instead of Nami san i will ask Robin san to see her panties... Yohohoho. So please Stay" cried Brook

"Curly bro. You are now the suppeeerrr cool in our crew but I'm suppeerr cool than you... So please Stay" Cried Franky

Nami still shock, she can believe what happen... It's so sudden. She wants Sanji to stay but how can she stop him

"Shitty crew, can you stop crying like child its so disgusting... But thank you all i appreciate it... No one can stop me to leave so THANK YOU"

"SAAANNJJII STAY!" Luffy, Usopp and Chopper cried

"CURLY BRO STAY" Franky cried

"SANJI SAN STAY" Brook cried

"I can't stay shitty guys." Sanji stared at Nami

'You're the only one who can stop me. My princess, goddess and MY NAMI SWAN' Sanji think

"Nee, Nami stop Sanji... Don't let him leave Us" cried Chopper

"Yeah... yeah... N.. Nami!" Usopp cried

'I should stop him but how?!' Nami think and she still froze in shock

"oii, ero-cook... That so sudden what the hell happen to you!" Zoro grab Sanji in his necktie

"Shitty Marimo, i don't want your sympathy" Sanji slap Zoro's hands.

For the last time he went to kitchen and say "GOODBYE MY BELOVED KITCHEN"

Then Sanji gather all his things and ready to leave. He saw his crew (Luffy, Choppe, Usopp, Franky and Brook) lying in the ship crying so loud. Eyes and noses are full of tears like waterfall.

Zoro is serious but it's obvious that he dont want Sanji to leave.

Robin is calm but she cries in silent.

But...

BUT...

Wait, where's NAMI?!

"Where's Nami san?! Sanji's eyes wondering where's the tangerine hair navigator

"If we find Nami can you stay" Luffy stand up to find Nami

"LIKE HELL"

Sanji leave his crew. He leaves the ship. At the same time the straw hat pirates is now sailing in Dressrosa that's why Sanji decided to leave.

'Right, she doesn't even care where i leave or not. Only if i saw her angelic beauty for the last time' Sanji thought

Leaving his crew crying like that is so much pain but knowing Nami doesn't care is killing him inside.

Sanji lit his cigarette while walking in the unknown street. He doesn't knowing what to do.

He sighed.

"Hi, to the most handsome man in town" said by an angelic voice

When Sanji saw who's the owner of that voice. He shock, his eyes got bigger and he can't even swallow.

'What a beautiful maiden, she is an ANGEL.' Sanji thought

"N... Nami san?! Said by a shock cook

"Why are you here?"

"You think you can leave me behind, gosh, your wrong. I will follow you than staying in Sunny crying like shit" Nami said with arms crossing in her chest

"Then why?!"

"Damn Sanji kun, will you think that if you leave us, you are now free then I'm sorry for disappoint you that your wrong. I will follow you no matter what you do or said"

"What about the crew? Luffy?!"

"Then what about me, if I didn't follow you?! She cried

"What did you mean?!" Sanji shock spell shoc K

"Gosh, Sanji kun... I don't care if you HATE me that much that's why you didn't even tell me you want to leave but I'm going to force you to love me back. If you broke me twice, thrice etc. I'm going to stay until you realize that you love me... Remember that" she wipes her tears

Sanji so shock. He froze. His heart beat so fast faster than THE FLASH. He can't believe what he heard from his beautiful swan.

"Sanji kun, can you understand that I LOVE YOU and i need you"

Nami step forward and she cup Sanji's face.

"Sanji kun, dont ever do it again. To leave me behind you know that its killing me inside"

"Oh, my goddess, you know what... I'm shock so shock i can't believe what i heard from you. You don't have to force me because when i saw you in Baratie i already know that you are the only person that i will love and to shower my love. NAMI SWAAN I do love you more than you love me. So please can you MERRY ME and be the mother of my thousands children" Sanji's heart Eye

"Sanji kun that was so fast. Can you buy a ring first before you ask that?"

"Oh. Yeah i forgot but I ask you. Can you MERRY ME?!" Sanji bow like a sincere knight in the front of a queen

"Sanji kun, you don't have to do that" Nami guide Sanji to stand up.

"Nami san?!" Sanji eye wide

"When I said, i follow you that are mean YEAH. We will stay forever"

"Mellorine~ Mellorine" Sanji dance like a snake

"STOP dancing" She beat Sanji

Sanji leans closer to Nami until their lips meet. Knocking for open said Sanji's tongue then you're welcome said Nami's lips then both tongue dance together.

~LIKE HELL...~

YEARS LATER

In thousand SUNNY

"Oii, Luffy this one looks like Nami" Usopp pointing at the picture

"Nah... It look like Sanji because the eyebrow" cried Luffy

"No, its Nami because the color of his hair" cried Chopper

"No, its Sanji look the other side of his eye is hidden from his hair. I see it even though i have no eyes. Yohohoho" Brook laughs

"I'm happy for both navigator san and cook san" Robin smile

"I feel sorry for their son. Nami being a mother and Sanji being a father... I choose hell than a parents like them" yawned Zoro

"I will gift them a COLA supPperr" Laugh Franky

"Ooi GUYS... Look it has a letter.. Read it aloud Usopp" said by an excited Captain

"To our shitty Crew. I'm sorry to leave you and my beautiful wife asking for forgiveness because she didn't say anything before she leave. Did you know that I'm super-duper happy now. Also sorry coz we didn't invited you guys in our wedding. I know that the marine will come and I'm scared that it will ruin our wedding so that I and my beautiful wife feel so sorry and guilty. But please do come in the first birthday of our son. Shitty guys I and my beautiful wife miss you guys, its okay for me that i didn't find ALL BLUE. Nami san and my son are better than any all blue in the globe and hoping that one day together with you we will find ONE PIECE.

P.s. Don't invite any Marine coz I might kill you.

Sanji3

END

Author note:

Thank you for your time. I hope that you like it:)). This is my first fanfic.

Speaking of Grammar I think its worst but I hope that you understand it HAHA… Don't forget your review!

Oii don't forget to visit our FB page pls. Just types Sanji X Nami - Lovecook x Navigator.''


End file.
